


The best day of her life

by Ash0605



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Concerts, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, Excessive amounts of handholding, F/F, Kasumi Tae and Arisa get a few lines, Tags Are Hard, i love these two so much, if i need to bump the rating up let me know, they are soft!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash0605/pseuds/Ash0605
Summary: Masuki and Rokka go to a Poppin'Party live concert for Rokka's birthday. Masuki is about to have her mind blown, not only due to how good Poppin'Party is but also because of how cute her girlfriend is.Happy Birthday Rokka!
Relationships: Asahi Rokka/Satou Masuki
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	The best day of her life

Masuki had seen Galaxy teeming with people in the past, but even that didn’t prepare her for how busy CiRCLE could get. The queue going into CiRCLE stretched out along the street, and it took Masuki and Rokka half an hour to enter the building and redeem their tickets. Masuki was confused at the reception considering that only one band was performing, but her girlfriends high praise of them convinced her to drop her first impressions.

When Masuki revealed the two tickets she had bought as a present for Rokka’s birthday, Rokka had jumped into her arms crying with joy. She had then spent the rest of the day tutoring Masuki in the etiquette for Poppin’Party’s live concerts, telling her when to shout and cheer and when to activate her penlights. She had also presented a lecture on what she loved about Poppin’Party, talking about Kasumi’s sparkling charisma, Saya’s gentle kindness, Tae’s incredible skill, Arisa’s elegant performances and Rimi’s courage. Masuki had spent half the time listening diligently to Rokka and the other half intensely studying her adorable facial expressions. It would have been longer if Rokka hadn’t noticed her staring.

With the tickets redeemed, the pair took in the bustle of Live House CiRCLE. It wasn’t swarming with people like they had anticipated, as most of the concert goers had already entered the hall. A few groups of people remained in the main lobby, ordering drinks and snacks or just chatting among each other.

“All these people…” Masuki thought out loud. “No wonder I couldn’t get tickets for the five of us.” She turned to look at Rokka, who was still holding her hand. “Are you doing ok?”

“I’m doing fine! It’s a shame the others couldn’t come, but I’m looking forward to spending time with you!” Rokka cheered. She wore an excited grin, looking at Masuki with wide eyes.

Masuki couldn’t hold back her smile as she squeezed her hand tighter. She loved her girlfriends enthusiasm.

“I’m glad you think that way.” Masuki chuckled. “Shall we just head straight in? If we wait too long we might be too far away from the stage.”

With a nod of approval from Rokka the pair set off to join the queue leading into the concert hall. The number of people was larger, but the pair kept their hands entwined to stay together. Rokka was buzzing next to Masuki, her anticipation heightening as the entrance to the hall drew closer. As they submerged themselves in the atmosphere of the concert hall Rokka’s excitement peaked, but Masuki’s heart dropped into her stomach.

The pair were relegated to the back of the concert hall. Masuki’s height allowed her to see the stage above the sea of people, but Rokka wasn’t so lucky. The dream of the pair occupying the front row had been fading already, but it was completely smashed as the pair entered the room.

“Damn…” Masuki swore under her breath.

“Masuki?” Rokka questioned, doing her best to raise her voice above the noise of the crowd. “Are you alright?”

“I-I’m fine!” Masuki replied, stunned that Rokka had actually heard her. She looked away for a second, rubbing the back of her neck before she turned back to Rokka. “Hey, are you sure you’re alright back here? You probably can’t see the stage.”

“I don’t mind!” Rokka reassured. “I get to see Kasumi-san and the others at school sometimes! I can still listen to the music!”

“Oh yeah you do. I’m actually quite jealous.” Masuki mused. She would love to go to school with Rokka, or people like Maya or Kanon. The girls at Shirayuki couldn’t compare.

Excited cries erupted from the audience as the lights in the concert hall were dimmed. A few seconds later, only the stage remained lit with spotlights. As the members of Poppin’Party went onstage and took their places alongside their instruments the room rose up in applause. Only now did Rokka drop Masuki’s hand to join in feverishly. The applause died down and Kasumi gripped her microphone, ready to commence the performance.

“Hello Galaxy! We are…” Kasumi signaled to the rest of the band.

“POPPIN’PARTY!”

Another enormous round of applause.

“Popipa-san!” Rokka resounded, waving her orange penlight along with the audience. Masuki grinned internally as she imagined Rokka’s eager expression. If only she wasn’t looking in the general direction of the stage.

The members then lead with their introductions, each member rounding it off with a small melody. Saya on drums, Arisa on keyboard and Rimi on bass. Masuki expected her gaze to stay on Rimi, but as soon as Tae made her introduction she found her attention get wrestled away. It had been so long since she had last performed with Hanazono.

“And I’m Kasumi, the vocalist! Thank you all so much for coming!” Kasumi concluded. “I heard the beat of the stars as a child, and it was that star beat that eventually led me to perform here.” Masuki saw Kasumi’s grip around her guitar tighten. “This is the heartbeat of the stars!”

Another round of applause and cheers from the audience. As the praise faded out and the song faded in, Masuki felt Rokka’s hand tighten around hers. Masuki couldn’t suppress the smile on her face as she raised her own royal blue penlight.

Their song was a tale of the star beat that had enraptured them. Kasumi’s vocals were clear and powerful, and the other members supplemented it with their own voices. The instrumentation was top notch, but it was the guitar that drew Masuki’s ears. The passion that Masuki hoped to communicate over her drums was coming out loud and clear through Tae’s guitar. Masuki smiled to herself as she realized that despite everything Tae had gone through; she had found the place where her passion could shine. She also paid close attention to the drumming and quickly found herself getting hooked. Saya was the newest addition to the list of drummers she looked up to. She loved girls bands for exposing her to these talented people.

Last, but not least, Masuki turned to her girlfriend. She was swaying excitedly to the beat, waving her penlight. Or she was, until she noticed Masuki looking at her. She turned to meet her girlfriends eyes, her own green eyes sparkling brilliantly. Masuki greeted her with a smile and Rokka replied in kind.

As the final chorus of the song reached their ears, Rokka faced Masuki, shut her eyes, stood on her tip toes and puckered her lips. Instead of meeting her halfway, Masuki held back and studied her kissing face with a grin and a finger stroking her chin. Masuki started to chuckle to herself as Rokka opened her eyes, and her chuckling intensified when Rokka’s face made a frustrated pout. She tried again a few seconds later, and this time Masuki didn’t hold back. She moved down, placing her hand gently on Rokka’s chin, and pulled her into a tender kiss as the song faded out. The two separated a few seconds after the start of the thunderous applause to join in, but Masuki stooped back down after it concluded.

Masuki whispered into Rokka’s ear. “Climb up on my shoulders. You can see the stage then.”

“I don’t think I can. There are people behind us.”

“We can. We’re up against the wall. Nobody’s behind us.” Masuki reassured. After looking behind her to confirm, Rokka nodded in agreement.

Masuki stooped down to let Rokka sit on her shoulders. Rokka’s fingers held onto the top of her head as she lifted Rokka carefully until she reached her full height. The pair towered over the rest of the audience and this didn’t go unnoticed by the performers on the stage.

“…and then O-Tae suggested we could get all her rabbits up here and - “Kasumi stopped abruptly as her eyes widened. “Oh my gosh Rokka! Hi Rokka!”

Kasumi started waving both arms frantically. Masuki felt Rokka freeze up above her.

“Everyone its Rokka’s birthday today! Make some noise for Rokka!” The audience, including the members on stage, erupted into a collection of cheers and chants. Rokka looked down in order to hide her embarrassment, but this gave Masuki the perfect view of Rokka’s blushing visage, tears of joy trickling down. She gave Rokka an encouraging smile.

“KASUMI! You can’t just call out members of the audience like that!” Arisa reprimanded.

Kasumi turned and tilted her head. “But its her birthday! Besides, your birthday always gets better when we make you blush.” Kasumi replied innocently.

Arisa slapped her hands over her cheeks. “T-that’s not the same – “

“Arisaa~.” Kasumi cooed, tiptoeing over to Arisa.

As the pair continued to bicker, Masuki noticed Tae furrow her brow and narrow her eyes as she stared straight at her. Tae’s eyes then widened, as if struck with inspiration.

“Masking! Hi Masking!” Tae greeted, regarding Masuki with a wave. Masuki felt a faint hue paint her cheeks as the other members joined in. She replied back with her own wave before looking up at Rokka. Most of her blush had dissipated and she was looking at Masuki with the same cheeky grin Masuki had given her before. Masuki gave a smile and a nod in response, it was definitely pay back.

“We’ve gotten a bit off track! Sorry everyone!” Kasumi apologized, returning to her position in front of her mic. “Let’s continue on! _Sparkling Dreaming ~Sing Girls~_!”

Every song the members of Poppin’Party played was welcomed in and bid farewell with a thunderous roar of applause and cheers. The excitement of the audience was never allowed to drop, reaching a crescendo at the finale. Masuki had passed her light stick up to Rokka, who then proceeded to wave them around passionately, following live etiquette perfectly. In between songs she ruffled Masuki’s hair and regarded her with loving eyes. As soon as she got down from Masuki’s shoulders after the performance of _Keep on Moving!_ her hand entwined with Masuki’s once more for the rest of the concert, exchanging light kisses in the gaps between songs. They used their free hands to clap together so they wouldn’t have to stop holding hands.

The pair hadn’t drunk a drop since they had entered CiRCLE, but they exited the concert hall drunk on the buzzing excitement of the performances and on their love for each other. Using each other as a support they made their way out of CiRCLE, the evening air slowly bringing them both back to reality.

Masuki was the first to speak. “Damn that was awesome!” She fist pumped and then turned to Rokka. “Poppin’Party is so good. I don’t know why I’ve been sleeping on them for – “

Rokka rushed forward and wrapped her arms around Masuki, drawing her into a tight embrace. She nuzzled into Masuki’s stomach before looking up with her sparkling green eyes.

“I loved that so much Masuki! It’s been one of the best days of my life!” she beamed. Rokka stood up on the tip of her toes and Masuki leaned down in reply. The pair exchanged a gentle kiss, their lips brushing together softy. They gave wide, brilliant smiles to each other as they pulled apart.

“I love you Masuki!” Rokka chirped.

“I love you too.” Masuki replied. She took Rokka’s hand into her own. “Shall we set off home?”

Rokka gave a nod of approval and the two set off down the street. The two conversed and chatted happily, but Masuki was too occupied by the afterglow of the concert and the beauty of her girlfriend to think of anything else. The thoughts on how to top this next year could wait for another time.

**Author's Note:**

> ROKKA ASAHI IS SUCH A GOOD BEAN! Shes so hardworking and cute and shes really good on the guitar! I can't forget Masuki either, shes great too! I've got nothing witty to say about these two other than that i care for them very dearly. If theres one thing you need to take away from this fic, its to not sleep on Poppin'Party like Masuki did!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! If you have any comments or feedback feel free to leave them here! There's lots of handholding in this fic, so if i need to raise the rating let me know.
> 
> I hope you have a good rest of your day and I wish you the best in staying safe!


End file.
